Arigatou, Irritante!
by Eleinad
Summary: Sakura recebe a missão de organizar os arquivos secretos de Konoha e descobre a verdadeira história por trás do massacre do clã Uchiha. Numa corrida contra o tempo, ela tentará impedir que Sasuke faça algo que poderá se arrepender amargamente.
1. Encontro e a missão que surgiu da missão

Contém violência e sexo.

Essa história é dedicada a pessoa mais compulsiva pelo casal Sasuke e Sakura que eu vislumbrei até agora:Gil Haruno.

Não tinha pretensão de escrever sobre esse casal. A motivação partiu dela.

Primeiro capítulo!

Esta fic está postada no Nyah e futuramente pretendo coloca-la no Animespirit.

Um mês. Trinta dias exatos. Longe de Konoha. A missão era difícil. Uma ninja médica, um rastreador, um especialista em taijutsu e uma em armas. Apenas. E os inimigos brotavam do solo, como água da nascente.

** - Cuidado! -**Gritou. Infelizmente, tarde demais.

Eles foram atingidos. Rock Lee foi arremessado para longe e Tenten foi atingida diretamente pelo golpe do inimigo. Não dava tempo para pensar. Foi tão rápido. Ela tinha que agir. Num minuto estava ao lado de uma companheira lutando. E no outro, visualizou-a inerte, caída no chão. A missão era importante. E nada é mais importante que a vida dos companheiros.

**- Neji, me dê cobertura.**- Foi em direção Tenten e a retirou da batalha. Seu pulso estava fraco, tinha danos nos órgãos internos. Cessou a hemorragia Com ajuda de alguns jutsus. Seu estado ainda era de risco. Rock Lee estava desmaiado, com seus ossos das pernas destruídos. Não dava para continuar assim. Fez o que pode nos primeiros socorros. Afastou-os da batalha e voltou a lutar.

**- Lee-san vai ficar bem, Tenten está muito ferida. Tire-os daqui.**

**- Temos que derrotar o inimigo.**– Notou um brilho frio no olhar de Neji. Ele começou matar os inimigos de uma forma que ela nunca tinha visto. Uma intenção assassina fora do comum era emanada de seu corpo, que estava manchado de sangue. Sangue de Tenten.

** - Tire-os daqui. É uma ordem!**

**- Não vou obedecer.**

** - Ela vai morrer se você não a levar para vila. **– A intenção assassina se desfez, sendo substituída por desespero.

**- Mas... e você?**

**- Tenho meus truques, não se preocupe! ** - Mordeu o polegar e se preparou – **Kuchiyose no jutsu.**

Nada mais precisou ser dito. A Rainha das Lesmas providenciou uma pequena miniatura, que se posicionou sob ombro de Neji, e duas maiores para carregar os feridos.

Da cabeça da Rainha das Lesmas, Sakura observou seus companheiros se afastarem em segurança. Katsuyu espelia ácidos para todas as direções atingindo os inimigos. Mas eles continuavam a surgir.

Aquilo definitivamente estava muito estranho. Ela resolveu reparar novamente no campo de batalha, procurando algo que ela nem sabia o que era. Percebeu que o chacra de todos os guerreiros eram extremamente semelhantes e pareciam formar uma única massa de chacra. Utilizando sua percepção aguçada encontrou a fonte de toda energia.

**- Katsuyu,vamos à frente. Atrás daquela rocha.**

Atrás da rocha viu uma coisa absurda. Um ninja conectado a um recipiente com uma energia imensurável, mantendo ativado um jutso assustador,que fazia com que os outros ninjas brotassem da terra. Abismada com o que viu, Sakura não pensou duas vezes. Partiu junto à Rainha das Lesmas para enfrentar a aberração que se encontrava a sua frente.

** - Visitas!**- Disse o ninja**. – Não imaginei que os paspalhos de Konoha fossem se meter.**

** - Ora,ora! Se não quer que ninguém se meta nos seus planos, não faça nada errado, seu idiota!**

Katsuyu começou lançando ácido de forma anormal sob o homem. Que não se abalava, nem um pouco, com o ataque.

** - Explosão de Chacra. **– Disse o homem. Em seguida Sakura foi arremessada com lesma e tudo em direção a um rochedo**.**

A cena poderia ser cômica, se não fosse trágica. Sakura montada na gigantesca Katsuyu, sucumbindo ao ataque de um homem de tamanho normal, que a não ser a fonte imensa de chacra, não tinha nada demais.

** - Não me darei por vencida. **– Dizendo isso, tentou atacar o homem novamente. E novamente voou em direção ao rochedo. Tentou mais alguns truques. Desceu da Grande Lesma e deu um soco carregado de chacra, formando uma cratera no chão. Lançou jutsus de água em direção ao oponente... tudo não dava certo. E como tudo pode piorar, seu chacra estava se esgotando, e o seu oponente estava visivelmente perdendo a paciência.

** - Patético!** - Disse ele se preparando para lançar um jutso, que seria "o tiro de misericórdia".

Sakura não tinha para onde fugir. Era morrer e morrer. Se preparou para receber o jutso, mas ele não veio.

** - Você por acaso pensou em desligá-lo da tomada?**- Disse seu salvador, ainda segurando sua espada após cortar as conexões do ninja com seu reservatório de chacra.

Sakura fitou-o. Era Sasuke. Estava de pé diante dos seus olhos. O desertor do time sete. A um tempo atrás ela sairia correndo para abraça-lo. Mas isso em um passado distante. No presente, não mais.

** - Vou anotar isso no meu caderno!**– Disse com um desdém que o surpreendeu. E não teve tempo de dizer mais nada.

** - SEU FILHO DA PUTA! EU VOU TE MATAR! –**Dizia o inimigo em alto e bom tom. E antes que ele pudesse atacar Sasuke, já estava caído no chão, inconsciente, devido a um soco que fora deferido em sua face.

** - Desculpe acabar com a sua diversão, Uchiha. Mas esse sujeito é assunto de Konoha. –**Ela disse, colocando o ninja inconsciente em suas costas.

** - Sinto muito. Tenho assuntos para tratar com esse verme.**– Sasuke tentou ativar o Sharingan, mas Sakura foi mais rápida dando-lhe um soco no estômago.

** - Nem pense usar esses olhos contra mim! Provavelmente você necessita de informações sobre Itachi. Não devia colaborar com sua sede insana de vingança, mas vou abrir uma exceção. Poderá interrogá-lo, desde que forneça as informações que eu preciso.**

Sasuke poderia ter desacordado a Haruno com um belo golpe. Mesmo não precisando da autorização dela para obter o ninja, resolveu colaborar. Ficou surpreso com a forma que ela lutava minutos atrás. Ele acompanhara a batalha e viu todos os detalhes. Como ela socorreu os companheiros, como ela dominara a batalha.

**- Tanto faz.**

O encontro terminou de forma profissional. Sakura recebeu as informações obtidas por Sasuke e retornou a Konoha.

Ficou aliviada quando soube que seus companheiros de missão estavam bem. Foi recebida com elogios por ter concluído uma missão deveras complicada, mas a surpresa de todos foi maior quando ela contou quem tinha ajudado-a a terminar a missão com êxito.

-x-

Muito tempo se passara desde que encontrara Sasuke. Ela sabia que Itachi ainda estava vivo. Desde que matara Orochimaru, a prioridade de Sasuke era encontrar o irmão e vingar seu clã. E sabia que enquanto isso não acontecesse, ele nunca retornaria a vila.

Era uma manhã de outono. As folhas douradas cobriam as arvores. Ela imaginara ficar o dia todo arrumando seu material médico, mas foi surpreendia com o pedido de Tsunade, que a encarregou de arrumar os arquivos confidenciais da vila.

** - Mestra, esses arquivos são sigilosos. Nem os conselheiros podem ter acesso, somente a Hokage.**

** - Confio em você, Sakura. Sei que isso é algo que só você poderá fazer. E isso é uma missão! Agora não perca mais tempo!**

Sakura sabia que Tsunade estava dando uma desculpa deslavada para conseguir se livrar do trabalho. Ela não sabia ainda, mas seria eternamente grata a displicência de sua mestra.

Assim que entrou no arquivo, se deparou com uma bagunça fora do comum. Caixas e papéis, espalhados por todos os lados. Deu um suspiro longo e começou a arrumação.

Estava tudo entediante. Muito papel, muita poeira. A monotonia foi substituída por curiosidade, quando fitou, em um canto quase escondido, uma caixa preta muito velha. Ela imaginou o que poderia ter dentro de uma caixa tão antiga. Ao se aproximar, porém, a atenção que era dada a caixa se recaiu para um pequeno caderno negro, com um símbolo do Clã Uchiha gravado na capa. Não conseguiu resistir à curiosidade e resolveu dar uma olhadinha.

A ninja de cabelos rosáceos achava a vingança de Sasuke algo absurdo. E achou mais absurdo aquando descobriu a verdadeira história por trás do massacre Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi era o vilão do Clã Uchiha e um herói de Konoha.

O massacre fora forjado. Itachi era um agente duplo, infiltrado na Ambu de Konoha. Mas não tem como ser um agente duplo para sempre, e num dado momento ele teve que fazer sua escolha: seu clã ou sua vila. E Itachi escolheu a vila.

Junto aos arquivos da tragédia estava uma carta. De Itachi para Sasuke. Sakura ao ler a primeira linha escondeu a carta no bolso e saiu em disparada do arquivo. Foi até sua casa, arrumou uma mochila e partiu solitária, esperando encontrar Sasuke e impedi-lo de fazer algo que fosse irremediável.

Um ninja entra apressadamente na sala da Hokage.

**- Tsunade-sama, Haruno Sakura deixou a vila.**

** - Não se preocupe. Eu a autorizei. Pode se retirar.**

** - Hai.**

** - Tomara que consiga pará-lo, Sakura.** – Disse Tsunade bebericando uma dose de sake.

-x-

Foram semanas andando. O vento cortante e gelado já castigara sua pele. Mesmo assim ela continuou buscando informações até que teve um pressentimento estranho. Algo dizia que ela devia seguir para o norte imediatamente.

Atendendo sua intuição, ela seguiu o mais rápido possível. Após horas ela começou a sentir um chacra conhecido. Era de Sasuke. Podia sentir uma outra energia quase se apagando.

O terreno estava destruído. Ela sente um outro chacra muito fraco, e se espanta ao notar que pertence a um ninja verde, parecido com uma planta, com capa preta com nuvens vermelhas. Sua posição assemelhava-se a de um predador esperando um momento para capturar sua presa.

- Akatsuki! – Susurra baixinho.

Observando que a luta entre Sasuke e o Irmão estava chegando ao fim, ela só temeu pela vida de Itachi. Agora sabia que ele não tinha intenção de ferir Sasuke mortalmente. Ela precisava agir rápido. Foi se aproximando sorrateiramente.

Itachi estava encurralando Sasuke. Contra uma parede. Sasuke não tinha mais chacra. Sentiu os dedos do irmão tocando sua face, e imaginou o que ia acontecer. Ele iria retirar seus olhos. Seria o fim.

** - Sasuke, sinto muito. Não haverá próxima vez.**- Itachi disse.

** - Com certeza não haverá! É muito feio ver dois irmãos brigando desse jeito. Vocês deveriam ter vergonha.**

Os dois vislumbram com espanto a figura que surge no meio da batalha, com a roupa surrada e visivelmente cansada.

** - Sakura, o que faz aqui?**– Disse Sasuke ,antes de desmaiar. Sendo acompanhado por Itachi.

Ao notar a garota rosa no campo de batalha, ninja estranho que se assemelhava a uma planta começou a se aproximar. Ao notar a aproximação Sakura apavorou-se.

**- Precisamos sair daqui. Agora! Kuchiyose no jutso**.

A rainha das lesmas surgiu neste momento e nem teve tempo de fazer uma saudação.

**- Katsuyu, nos tire daqui, rápido.**

**- Para onde quer...**– A lesma ia perguntar para onde queria que os levasse, mas ao perceber a aura assassina que se aproximava deles apenas englobou-os, transformando-os em parte de seu corpo e fazendo um jutso reverso, retornando ao Vale das Lesmas.

Olá!

Obrigada por ler!

Deixe suas críticas, sugestões ou palavrões.

Beijos!


	2. A carta esquecida e a última página

Olá! Segue o segundo capítulo

Agradecimento a Aryana-chan e Valki Fanto

Esse capítulo é mais introspectivo. Não esperem muita ação!

Beijão

-x-

Um homem vislumbra um terreno destruído. De fato, uma luta muito intensa havia acontecido ali. Caminha até um ninja que estava sentado em uma pedra, olhando para o nada, que rapidamente nota a presença do homem.

** - Eles escaparam.**

** - Como?**

** - Uma mulher de cabelos rosa. **– disse com incredulidade -**Ela pulou no campo de batalha, invocou uma lesma e desapareceu.**

** - Interessante!**

** - Mas isso atrapalha...** – Foi interrompido pelo homem de máscara.

** - Ele usou aquela técnica?**

** - Sim.**

**- Zetsu, meu caro. Há coisas na vida que são inevitáveis. Essa mulher está mexendo as peças lateralmente. O jogo continua o mesmo.**

-x-

** - Merda! Ele não reage!**

Era fim de tarde no Vale das Lesmas. Os raios de sol laranjados tomavam o lugar; que aparência surreal. Flores de aparência atípica, cachoeiras cintilantes. Cogumelos gigantes de todas as cores serviam de abrigo para milhares de lesmas que ali habitavam. E debaixo de um desses cogumelos, uma ninja de cabelos rosa fazia de tudo para salvar uma vida.

** - Preciso de mais chacra! Katsuyu, injeção de chacra no três. Um, dois, TRÊS!**

Uma massa de chacra verde-azulada, muito intensa, mudou a paisagem. De laranja para azul. Todas as lesmas se viraram em direção à fonte luminosa, surpresas com tamanho poder. Imaginaram o poder curativo que aquela energia teria. Mal sabiam que a situação era critica.

**- Não está adiantando. Os danos são muito graves –**Disse a lesma, lamentando o fim precoce daquele ninja. E se espantou ao ver Sakura retirar as roupas de seu paciente e em seguida as próprias, deitando-se sob ele.

** - SAKURA, NÃO FAÇA ISSO! É MUITO PERIGOSO. VOCÊ NÃO...**

** - Vai ficar tudo bem, Katsuyu!**– deu um sorriso confiante - **Apenas monitore meu chacra. E por favor, se algo der errado entregue essa carta a Sasuke. –**Estendeu o envelope, amarelado devido ao tempo em direção à lesma.

Sakura ia fazer algo que nunca havia feito. Aplicar a técnica do selo regenerativo de Tsunade para cura de um paciente. A teoria que tinha elaborado era bem simples: somente sincronizar os chacras e liberar seu próprio selo, fazendo a transferência de energia vital. O problema eram as implicações. Ela começou a fazer sua reserva de energia há pouco tempo. Temia não ter a energia necessária para realizar a cura. Faria todo o possível.

** - !** - Sakura gritava e gemia de dor sob seu paciente. Sentia sua energia se esvaindo enquanto tentava manter o controle. A dor era tão absurda, que em alguns momentos a perda da consciência esteve próxima. Ao contrário do selo de regeneração normal, que libera toda energia de uma vez só, na regeneração combinada, a energia não podia ser transferida de uma única vez para o paciente. Um longo e doloroso processo que terminou cerca de uma hora depois.

- **Katsuyo, ele... –**E a ninja médica caiu nua sob a relva, sendo amparada por sua companheira de batalha.

-x-

Sentiu uma brisa tocar sua face. Abriu os olhos lentamente. O corpo doía, a mente doía. Olhou para os lados. Notou um ambiente estranho, parecido com um mundo dos sonhos, dos contos de fadas, que a muito não estavam presentes em sua vida. Riu ao perceber o paradoxo. Um mundo de fadas, de magia, para quem só vislumbrou a escuridão.

Notou um corpo abaixo de um cogumelo ao lado. Fitou as pernas, pés descalços. Não dava para ver o rosto daquela posição. Decidido a descobrir que corpo era aquele, levantou-se, ou melhor, tentou levantar, pois assim que se pôs de pé, sentiu uma dor absurda que o fez ajoelhar. Determinado, tentou novamente, apoiando-se em sua katana, usando-a como bengala. Caminhou lentamente. Fazia uma força tremenda para dar um passo adiante. A curiosidade só aumentava. Que lugar era aquele, que corpo era aquele?

A curiosidade foi substituída por ódio. Puro e intenso ódio, quando reconheceu o corpo que jazia deitado, com uma expressão de dor, num estado de semi-morte.

**- Itachi, seu desgraçado! Eu vou te matar.**

Tudo foi muito rápido. Ele conseguiu uma força surpreendente. Ergueu a Katana que antes o ajudava a se manter erguido, preparando-se para dar um golpe certeiro, naquele que destruiu sua vida, aquela pessoa a quem dedicava todo seu ódio.

A Katana desceu com velocidade. E fúria. Um golpe preciso. Cascatas rubras formavam poças no chão, misturando-se a fios de cabelos. O rosa e o vermelho, disputando espaço, num conflito sutil, onde o vermelho rapidamente sobrepujava o rosa. O sorriso de alívio, de contentamento, foi sumindo aos poucos. Ele arregalou os olhos. Viu o sangue em suas mãos. Mãos trêmulas, de quem não acreditava no que acabou de fazer. No seu semblante de vingador, o que se viu então foi o desespero, na sua forma mais pura.

** - SAKURA!**

A confusão na mente do vingador era palpável. Ele praticamente a partiu ao meio. Uma série de lembranças e porquês se formavam em sua mente enquanto o mundo girava rapidamente ao seu redor. Aquele mundo colorido, de contos de fadas. Sua ex-companheira de time, a quem sempre protegeu estava ali, estirada no chão. Inerte. Sem vida. Os orbes verdes já não mais cintilavam. Estavam frios, vazios. Ele caiu sob seus joelhos, se perguntando como poderia ter feito aquilo. Por que ela o impedira, dando sua própria vida para isso?

**- Puff!**

E como num passe de mágica o pesadelo se dissipou. Sasuke pode reparar ao redor, vislumbrando a verdadeira Sakura, que estava parada próximo a ele, apoiada em uma bengala.

** - Nunca vi esse seu lado covarde! Matar alguém inconsciente. Você se superou! Realmente não é a pessoa que eu conhecia.**

** -Sakura?**

** - Você quase fez uma merda irremediável, Uchiha!**

** - Eu achei que tinha te matado! -**Disse aliviado, mas o alívio foi substituído por diversas emoções, que brincavam na mente do Uchiha – **POR QUE VOCÊ ME ATRAPALHOU? EU FINALMENTE IA MANDAR ESSE CRETINO PARA ONDE ELE MERECE ESTAR!**

** - E onde ele merece estar, Sasuke?**

** - No inferno! -**E dizendo isso empunhou novamente a Katana, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, estava caído no chão.

** - Estou ficando cansada de te dar socos no estômago, isso vai acabar virando moda!**

** - Sua...**

**- Antes de me xingar e proferir palavras sem sentido, quero que leia isso. –**Ele olhou desconfiado para o envelope.

** - O assunto contido aí é sério** – Disse Sakura, mudando de um tom zombeteiro para um tom sério.

** - Mas o que poderia** – E calou-se imediatamente ao notar o brasão marcado no envelope. O brasão de sua família.

Nada mais foi dito. Ele permaneceu sentado, e abriu o envelope cuidadosamente. A atmosfera de ansiedade pairava sob o ambiente.

_**Otouto,**_

_**Se estiver lendo esta carta, provavelmente já terá realizado sua vingança. E eu estarei onde mereço estar.**_

_**Um pássaro voa para o sul quando o norte está inabitável, e retorna quando o inverno passa. Nós, diferentemente dos pássaros, temos que nos fixar em algum lugar, e devemos fazer com que ele seja o mais habitável possível. Seja o melhor lar de todos.**_

_**Um lar, para mim, é um local onde há harmonia. Onde todos os habitantes se ajudam, cresçam juntos e sejam sinceros.**_

_**Às vezes surgem pragas. Que querem tomar aquele lugar para si. Hienas treinadas e traiçoeiras que sorriem para a sua presa.**_

_**Eu fui treinado para ser uma dessas hienas. Um desses vermes. Que sorriem enquanto planejam atacar pelas costas. Uma máquina desleal, sem sentimentos. A melhor das armas criadas pela escória.**_

_**Acreditei por muito tempo que essa era a minha verdadeira missão. Que deveria a todo custo dar o poder ao nosso Clã. Que era o mais forte, mais honrado, mais destemido... E que planejava o golpe mais sujo e desonesto que vislumbrei até agora.**_

_**Onde está a honra, quando se ataca por trás? Onde está a honra quando se usam crianças como cobaias para experimentos? Onde está a honra?**_

_**Não foi uma ilusão, Otouto. Eu realmente matei todas aquelas pessoas fazendo exatamente o que me foi ensinado. Observar, cativar, obter a confiança de todos e atacar quando se menos espera.**_

_**Fiz isso, Sasuke, pelas inúmeras crianças que nascem todos os dias na vila, e principalmente por ti. Para te livrar deste destino amaldiçoado.**_

_**Espero que você não siga esse caminho. Que encontre um caminho verdadeiramente honroso. Um caminho que possa se orgulhar de seguir.**_

_**Itachi**_

Sasuke estava visivelmente abalado. Ajoelhado, deu um soco no chão, e em seguida ergueu sua cabeça, gritando:

**- DESCRAÇADO! ELE CONFESSOU SAKURA! FOI ELE DE VERDADE! Ele matou todo mundo! Ele matou todo mundo... –**Dizia apertando a cabeça com as mãos, como se pudesse apagar todas as lembranças dolorosas daquele dia.

**- Sasuke. Acalme-se...**

**- Como eu posso ficar calmo? Quando comecei a ler essa carta ainda tive a ilusão de que tudo poderia ser um mal entendido!**

**- Sasuke, eu li os arquivos, ele é um herói da vila!**

**- Herói! Ele é um bastardo. Um grande canalha que matou a todos, matou seus próprios pais. Ele não merece nada! Nada!**

**- Sasuke, sua família ia matar a todos! Eles tinham um plano, Sasuke! Infiltraram-se na vila para isso! E isso era de longa data. Eles queriam exterminar todos que estivessem em seu caminho.**

**- A verdade é uma só, Sakura! -**disse sacudindo as mãos freneticamente - **Ele matou todo mundo. Ele é um assassino e...**

Calou-se ao notar um pedaço de papel que caía do envelope, enquanto ele o balançava descontroladamente. Ao reconhecer a página velha e amarelada, ele não tinha dúvidas. Aquilo foi mesmo escrito por Itachi.

Abaixou-se e recolheu a página com cuidado. Ao abri-la, deparou-se com seu maior desejo infantil se realizando. Finalmente leria a última página do livro. A página que foi prometida à Sasuke, num passado distante.

_**Uma fábula sobre a fábula**_

_Kami criou a mulher e junto com ela criou a fantasia. Foi assim que uma vez a Verdade desejou conhecer um palácio por dentro e escolheu o mais suntuoso de todos, onde vivia o grande Imperador Toushirou Himura. Vestiu seu corpo apenas com um véu transparente e pouco depois chegou à porta do magnífico palácio. Assim que o guarda apareceu e viu aquela bela mulher sem nenhuma roupa, ficou desconcertado e perguntou quem ela era. E a Verdade respondeu com firmeza:_

_**- Eu sou a Verdade e desejo encontrar-me com seu senhor, o Imperador Toushirou Himura.**_

_O guarda entrou e foi falar com o Imperador. Inclinando-se diante dele, disse:_

_**- Senhor, lá fora está uma mulher pedindo para falar com nosso mestre, mas ela só traz um véu completamente transparente cobrindo seu corpo**__._

_**- Quem é essa mulher?**__- perguntou o Imperador com viva curiosidade._

_**- Ela disse que se chama Verdade, senhor**__- respondeu o guarda. O imperador arregalou os olhos e quase gaguejou:_

_**- O quê? A Verdade em nosso palácio? De jeito nenhum, isso eu não posso permitir. Imagine o que ia ser de mim e de todos aqui se a Verdade aparecesse diante de nós? Estaríamos todos perdidos, sem exceção. Pode mandar essa mulher embora, imediatamente.**_

_O guarda voltou e transmitiu à Verdade a resposta do seu superior. A Verdade teve que ir embora, muito triste. Acontece que... Deus criou a mulher e junto com ela criou a teimosia. A Verdade não se deu por vencida e foi procurar roupas para vestir. Cobriu-se dos pés à cabeça com peles grosseiras, deixando apenas o rosto de fora e foi direto, é claro, para o palácio. Quando o chefe da guarda abriu a porta e encontrou aquela mulher tão horrivelmente vestida, perguntou seu nome e o que ela queria. Com voz severa ela respondeu:_

_**- Sou a Acusação e exijo uma audiência com o grande senhor deste palácio.**_

_Lá se foi o guarda falar com o Imperador e, ajoelhando-se diante dele, disse:_

_**- Senhor, uma estranha mulher envolvida em vestes malcheirosas deseja falar com nosso imperador.**_

_**- Como é que ela se chama?**_

_**- O nome dela é Acusação, Excelência.**_

_O imperador começou a tremer, morto de medo:_

_-___**_Nem pensar. Já imaginou o que seria de mim, de todos aqui, se a Acusação entrasse nesse palácio? Estaríamos todos perdidos, sem exceção. Mande essa mulher embora imediatamente._**

_Outra vez a Verdade virou as costas e se foi tristemente pelo caminho. Ainda dessa vez ela não se deu por vencida. E isso por que... Deus criou a mulher e junto com ela criou o capricho._

_A Verdade buscou pelo mundo as vestes mais lindas que pôde encontrar: veludos e brocados, bordados com fios de todas as cores do arco-íris. Enfeitou-se com magníficos colares de pedras preciosas, anéis, brincos e pulseiras do mais fino ouro e perfumou-se com essência de rosas._

_Cobriu o rosto com um véu bordado de fios de seda dourados e prateados e voltou, é claro, ao palácio do Imperador. Quando o chefe da guarda viu aquela mulher deslumbrante como a Lua, perguntou quem ela era. E ela respondeu, com voz doce e melodiosa:_

_**- Eu sou a Fábula e gostaria muito de encontrar-me, se possível, com o sultão deste palácio.**_

_O chefe da guarda foi correndo falar com o imperador, até esqueceu de ajoelhar-se diante dele e foi logo dizendo:_

_**- Senhor, está lá fora uma mulher tão linda, mas tão linda que mais parece uma rainha. Ela deseja falar com nosso senhor.**_

_Os olhos do imperador brilharam:_

_**- Como é que ela se chama?**_

_**- Se entendi bem, senhor, o nome dela é Fábula.**_

_**- O quê?**__- disse Toushirou Himura, completamente encantado._

_– **A Fábula quer entrar em nosso palácio? Mas que grande notícia! Para que ela seja recebida como merece, ordeno que cem escravas a esperem com presentes magníficos, flores perfumadas, danças e músicas festivas.**_

_As portas do grande palácio de Shima se abriram graciosamente, e por elas finalmente a bela andarilha foi convidada a passar. Foi desse modo que a Verdade, vestida de Fábula, conseguiu conhecer um grande palácio e encontrar-se com Toushirou Himura, o mais fabuloso imperador de todos os tempos._

Sasuke estava apoiado no corpo de Sakura. Várias lembranças confusas de seu passado começaram a vir à tona, mas ele se focou em uma:

_Era noite. Em um quarto iluminado apenas por uma luminária, uma criança se preparava para dormir._

_**- Nii-san, por que está faltando uma página no livro?**_

_**- Não está faltando, eu a retirei. Um dia eu lhe darei de volta, quando for capaz de entender além do que está escrito.**_

_**- E para quê?**_

_**- É um treinamento. Um ninja não é feito só de força física. Existem outras coisas.**_

_**- Que legal! De que mais um ninja é feito?**_

_**- De muitas coisas. Um ninja deve ser honrado e nunca trair seus companheiros. Nem tudo que parece honroso é. Um verdadeiro ninja é capaz de entender a diferença, e lidar com ela.**_

_**- Não estou entendendo nada, nii-san!**_

_**- Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora. Um dia você entenderá. –**____Disse Itachi, afagando os cabelos do irmão caçula._

_**- E qual história vai ler hoje?**_

_**- Pode escolher, Sasuke. Escolha bem, pode ser a última.**_

_**-Você é engraçado, Nii-san. Pode ser essa aqui –**____disse Sasuke, apontando aleatoriamente para uma história._

E Sasuke não sabia. Aquela realmente seria a última história e sua última noite de sono tranquila, cheia de sonhos maravilhosos. No dia seguinte, sua vida se tornaria um pesadelo.

**- Nii-san... agora eu entendo... porque naquele dia... você chorou.** – Sentindo os braços delicados contornarem seu corpo num abraço, antes de fechar seus olhos, lentamente.

Referências do conto adaptado:MACHADO, Regina (compilado por). O violino cigano e outros contos de mulheres fortes. São Paulo: Companhia das letras, 2004)

Deixem suas criticas, sugestões ou palavrões! Beijão!


	3. Uma vez vingador

Olá, pessoal! Segue mais um capítulo de Arigatou, Irritante!

Ultimamente estou enroladaça. Está difícil de sentar e escrever.

Revisão por Schinneider (do Nyah) – Obrigada, meu anjo!

Papeis, papeis e mais papeis. Rotina entediante aquela de Hokage. Muitos acreditava que ela tinha vontade de abandonar essa vida. Sair por ai jogando e bebendo. Mal sabiam que Tsunade tinha tudo que pediu a Kami. Proteger sua vila, proteger seus amigos. Uma realidade que ela nunca imaginara, e que caiu em seu colo.

** - Katsu, o que faz aqui?**

Uma lesminha pequena, de aproximadamente 20 centímetros estava plantada em cima da mesa da Hokage com um pequeno pegaminho junto ao corpo.

**- Tsunade-hime! Sakura, ela precisa de ajuda!** **Ela não conseguirá abrir o portal. Não no estado que ela está.**

** - Que merda a Sakura está fazendo no Vales das Lesmas? Ela não usou a invocação reversa, usou?**

** - Não, quem usou fui eu. Foi necessário para salvar os Uchihas.**

**- Uchihas?**

** - Sim. O Sasuke e seu irmão também estão lá.**

** - A Sakura enlonqueceu de vez.** – apertava o punho com força - Levar os dois para o Vale... – Com o semblante reflexivo ela abriu a gaveta e retirou sua garrafinha de sake e se serviu de uma dose**. – Como eles estão.**

** - Sasuke está bem. Necessitava apenas de descanso. Já**Itachi..

** - O que tem Itachi?**

** - Ele estava semi-morto. A Sakura usou a técnica de ativação do selo.**

**- O QUE?** - Tsunade levantou-se num movimento brusco, derrubando a garrafa sob a mesa. **– Ela ativou o selo regenerativo num paciente moribundo? E como ela está? Preciso examiná-la, seu chacra deve estar alterado e...**

**- Não se preocupe** – interrompeu a lesma **– Eu monitorei o chacra dela. Esperei que ela acordasse para vir até aqui.**

** - Ela entregou a carta?**

- **Entregará ****assim que ele acordar.**

** - Não sei se isso será suficiente... –** Virou a dose. –Sasuke é imprevisível!

**- Deve acreditar em sua discípula. Aquela garota**** chorona se transformou em uma grande ninja. Ela ****e Naruto, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, conhecem o Sasuke. Ela vai sabe o que fazer.**

** - Espero que esteja certa. Sinto que "ele" está agindo. E quando a hora chegar, precisarei de todo contingente disponível.**

-x-

As primeiras estrelas apontavam no horizonte, e o vingador permanecia ali, envolvido por delicados braços que o apoiavam em todos os sentidos. E o número de estrelas crescia exponencialmente. E ele continuava ali, extático, fitando o chão, como se ali houvessem respostas.

** - Sakura... eu...**

**- Shh. Apenas descanse.** – disse Sakura, acariciando os cabelos negros, enquanto voltava a abraçá-lo.

** - Ele vai sobreviver?** – E uma lágrima de desespero e insegurança rolou dos olhos do vingador, que continuava sendo abraçado.

** - Ainda não sei. Seu estado é muito grave.**– Ao ouvir essas palavras, o semblante de Sasuke se modificou. De desespero para ódio.

** - Todo esse tempo eu vivi com o único propósito de matar... a pessoa que talvez mais se importou comigo.**- falava Sasuke com a frieza típica de quem beira a loucura.

** - Realmente, é como naquele provérbio: Inu wa mikka kaeba sannen on o wasurenu. Neko wa sannen no on wo mikka de wasurenu.** (Cuide de um cão por três dias e ele não esquecerá a bondade por três anos. Cuide de um gato por três anos e ele esquecerá a bondade em três dias).

A cabeça de Sasuke estava confusa. As palavras de Sakura faziam todo sentido. Mas a sua vida foi uma desgraça! Ele queria achar um culpado de qualquer jeito.

**- Eu saí da vila buscando vingança, e ainda a encontrarei.** - levantou-se, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Sakura, trazendo no olhar um misto de raiva, tristeza e insanidade.

** - ****E de quem pretende se vingar**?

**- ****DAQUELES CONSELHEIROS IMUNDOS, DE TODOS QUE FIZERAM MEU IRMÃO SOFRER! Que tiraram a liberdade dele, o direito de escolha, dos que o obrigaram a matar sua família! Vou devolver a honra ****ao nome Uchira! Vou devolver a honra ao Itachi. VOU ACABAR COM AQUELA VILA MALDITA!**

** - Achei que você tinha amadurecido, mas pelo jeito continua um garoto mimado.**– Sakura estava saturada. Já tinha ouvido atrocidades demais. Achava aquele papel ridículo. Um pseudo-ex-vingador requerendo uma coisa que não o pertencia. Ele não havia entendido. – **Até o Naruto, que era um baka, está mais maduro que você!**

** - Eu não sou mimado! -**Apertava os punhos com força, completamente transtornado. ** – NUNCA TIVE NINGUÉM PARA ME MIMAR! EU CRESCI SEM MEUS PAIS, POR CULPA DAQUELA VILA!**

** - Engano seu. Você foi mimado por sua ambição pelo poder**. – Sakura falava calmamente -** Esses olhos te mimaram. –**Apontou para os olhos dele. -** As pessoas te consideravam o poderoso Uchiha, único detentor do lendário Sharingan. Você cresceu cheio de expectativas.**** –**Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Fitava-a incrédulo. **Todos esperavam tudo de você –**Sakura continuou falando**-**** E quando viu que o Naruto, um mero fracassado, considerado um lixo por todos, podia ter mais poder que você, achou que estava perdendo tempo com o seu treinamento e foi se aliar àquela cobra!**

**- Eu tive meus motivos...**

** - VOCÊ PODIA TER FICADO! –**Sakura o interrompeu com um grito. Percebeu que estava se exaltando e moderou seu tom de voz -**Você podia ter treinado com a gente. Eu e Naruto ficamos fortes.**

**- Eu também conquistei muita coisa. Tenho muito poder e...**

Sakura o olhava bestificada. Ele realmente não entendia.

** - Não estou falando de força física, Sasuke.**–Ela o interrompeu novamente – **Estou falando da verdadeira força.**** Não é só nosso corpo que precisa ser forte. Nossa mente também.**** Ser forte é saber a hora de parar, é saber o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual lutar. Você não ****sabe porque luta, Sasuke. Você não sabe porque vive.**– Suspirou – **Seus motivos são volúveis. Seus ideais vazios. Você viveu miseravelmente, tentando achar um culpado para a sua miséria. E o culpado era você mesmo.**

** - CALE SUA BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE EU PASSEI!**

** - Realmente, eu não sei o que você passou.**** –**Após dizer isso, era como se Sakura pudesse ler os pensamentos de Sasuke "então cale a boca e para de falar do que você não sabe". Mas mesmo assim ela continuou a falar. **- Eu sei o que eu passei. Anos me culpando pela sua escolha, noites sem dormir pensando em como você estaria. Sentia-me fraca, incapaz de salvar uma pessoa que amo.**** –**Sasuke estava surpreso com as palavras que Sakura dizia. Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar rapidamente, tomando fôlego para proseguir.**- Mas enfim entendi. Quando uma pessoa está no fundo de um poço apertado, não é possível descer junto à corda para resgatá-la. O que se pode fazer é disponibilizar a corda e esperar prontamente para puxá-la. Não se tem controle sobre as escolhas de quem está no fundo. Ela pode agarrar a corda com força ou ignorá-la. –**agora era Sakura quem se levantava e preparava- se para se retirar.

** - ESPERA! ****-**Segurou o braço de Sakura com força.

** - Está me machucando. –**Ela se desvencilhou das mãos com suavidade**– Têm muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer, mas acho que você não vai "querer" entender.**

** - Eu disse pra esperar.** – Agarrou novamente o braço de Sakura, com mais força.**– Como eu faço para sair desse lugar?**

** - Quando puder ativar seu Mangekyou, vá em direção ao sul e encontre o portal. Acredito que será capaz de ativá-lo** – Dessa vez ela se desvencilhou com brutalidade. Retirou um pacotinho do seu bolso e o esticou em direção ao Uchira. – **Tome. É o máximo que eu posso fazer por você.** – E lhe entregou o pacote contendo pírulas de soldado. Pôs-se a caminhar. Como se tivesse lembrado de algo importante inesperadamente, interrompeu seu trajeto. Virou-se em direção a Sasuke.

** - Mais uma coisa ... Quero que saiba que a corda estará sempre estendida. Se em algum momento quiser segurá-la com força, eu estarei pronta para puxá-la.**– Virou-se e retomou sua caminhada. Uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face.

Sasuke observava Sakura se afastar. Seu olhar alternava-se entre o pacotinho de pírulas e a ninja. Por um momento quis chamá-la, mas não poderia. Ele tinha uma missão a cumprir. Mais uma vez ele escolhera afastar-se dela. E mais uma vez ele estava convicto de sua escolha.

Juntou seus poucos pertences, ingeriu uma das pírulas de soldado. Aproximou- se de Itachi.

** - Irmão, eu te vingarei!**–Tocou a face pálida do irmão e se surpreendeu com a sensação fria que o toque transmitia–**Eu prometo!**

Partiu direção ao sul, onde encontraria o portal, retornaria ao mundo shinobi e retomaria sua vingança.

Obrigada por ler!

Deixe sua crítica, sugestão ou palavrão!

Não achei nenhuma opção para escrever comentários, resolvi colocar aqui!

Agradecimentos à: Daí-chan, Cristine-chan, Valki Fanto e Ary –chan.

Obrigada por comentar!


End file.
